the_cute_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:3misty3/Furvens
Here is a blog post about furvens, the creature I made up. This blog is about the animal that me and my sister made called a Furven. So the backstory of how we made it is we were driving home from something and we were talking and one of us started to make weird funny noises so then I made a noise like frvrvrvrvrvrvvrvvr (just make a ffff sound then make vurvurvur sounds) and I thought "What if we made our own fantasy animal?" Then I told her and she was so for it so we made it and over time it has become my favorite fantasy animal. the backstory of the furven (how it came into existence) Is that a fox had a kit but the kit was super fluffy and threw up whenever it was fed meat but it loved to eat berries and then more and more foxes had kits like this then they stopped having kits like this and all of the strange foxes came together and formed a clan and called themselves furvens. Basically furvens are descended from foxes. An adult is called a Furven a baby is called a kit or a furvy. They only eat berries. Wolves are there enemies and attack them often. Appearance: They look like foxes but have big ears and are SUPER fluffy. They can also be any color and have cool patterns, their eyes can also be any color. ( most of this part was inspired by the book series Warriors) They live in a group called a clan where they live is called their camp and they have a nursery where all the mothers and kits stay with guards by the door, they have a medicine den. They have training grounds inside their clan they have a rock where everyone meets when the leader calls a meeting. They have a berry pile where they can get some food to eat, and every once and a while someone is picked to go out and gather berries. There is also a jail. And there are dens for each family. The roles that everyone plays are: Leader(s) the daughter/son of the last leader and their mate (the leader is apprenticed as a warrior or medic and when they grow up they are leader and a warrior or the medic) Medic, like the medicine cat in warrior cats except she can have kits if she has someone to take care of them. Queen, stays in the nursery almost all her life unless she is the leader, the medic, or a warrior. Warrior, pretty much like the warriors in the book series warrior cats. Guard, stays in their position to guard either the entrance, the jail, or the nursery or if they are ordered to guard someone until another guard comes to take their place Apprentice, pretty much like a apprentice in the book series warrior cats Kit, stays in the nursery until they are one week old, then they become apprentices (kinda like I'm warrior cats) The furven's life span is about eight months, six days is a year for a furven, one month is five years for a furven, furven apprentices become warriors or medics at about two months. Furvens start to have feelings for each other at about three months and become mates at about four months. Please don't completely steal my idea/animal if you want to ask me for permission to makw something about this feel free to ask here, just remember to ask before you actually do it. (Yes I know that a lot of things are based on/related to the things in the warriors books, I had just found out about warriors and I was kinda inspired by it) I hope you like it! (I may have forgotten something so I may add it if I remember) If you have any questions that this blog doesn't answer please ask me! (Also by the way, my sister is not allowed on the internet, she is only allowed to play video games on her tablet so you won't see her on here) Furven age chart: Human time is written in bold letters 1 week = 6 days = 1 year (kits become apprentices at this age) 5 weeks = 30 days = 1 month = 5 years (nothing special happens 2 months = 10 years (apprentices become warriors or medics) 3 months = 15 years (warriors/medics start to have feelings for each other) 4 months = 20 years (warriors/medics become mates, and yes, medics are allowed to have mates) 8 months = 40 years (furvens are considered old at this age and die soon after if they have not died yet) Use this chart for your character in the roleplay If you have any questions please ask me! Category:Blog posts Category:Animal